


Because Of You

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorta Coda. You'll know to what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Of You

**Author's Note:**

> written July 2009

"You wanted to know when it happened," Sam started, making Dean look up from the gun that lay in bits and pieces before him. "When I changed so much you didn't recognize me anymore."

He could see Dean's face harden, could watch the tension in his brother's jaw tighten.

"It wasn't over the course of weeks or months," Sam explained quietly. "It didn't happen slowly. It was just one single day. One day that changed it all."

Dean's face softened just a little bit, but enough for Sam to see.

"Was it that damned Tuesday?"

"No, Dean. It was Wednesday."


End file.
